


萌

by monita



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monita/pseuds/monita
Summary: 甜饼，年上。XX医院阮主任和不慎入院的IT创业者的小故事。





	萌

一、

同惠医院是一所有名的医院，阮主任是一位医术高超的医生。  
履历十分光辉，大洋彼岸的医科海归，做过三年的无国界医生。如今年满四十，要是为他写一则征婚广告，大概如下：  
单身，有车有房，薪资丰厚，体貌端正，温文儒雅，无不良嗜好。  
这天是寻常一天，敬业负责的阮主任一早上班，就在走廊里见到一幕奇景。  
两个半大小子以九牛二虎之力把一个伤员把医院里拉，该伤员单腿蹦哒，金鸡不倒，扒着门就要往外跳。两人四条腿愣是拉他一个单腿的不住，险些被他逃成功。  
这一行人闹得鸡飞狗跳，已经有阻碍交通的架势。  
阮主任皱眉上前，“你们在干什么？”  
被他白大褂气势所慑，扶人的两方吓得立刻松手小男生似的站好，“没没没事，送送送送我们老大看伤……”  
那个单腿跳的伤员没料到这种发展，一个失衡，扑进阮主任怀里。  
阮主任把他扶住，看这个人龇牙咧嘴，招来护士，“轮椅，送他去一号诊室，我一会儿来看。”

二、

阮主任洗了个手，烘干后去诊室。  
那个单腿跳的伤员已经被按在桌对面，一脸惨痛。  
定睛一看，他身边的哼哈二将也不像第一感觉小，穿得虽然跟在校生似的，但看年纪有二十五六。此刻正苦口婆心跟他们一脸惨痛的“头儿”强调身体健康的重要性，嘴里不停冒评测调试开源代码投资之类的词。  
是个三十出头的前硅谷极客，回流创业小老板。  
虽然看上去很不像搞IT的。过分英俊，过分生龙活虎，阮主任看着他就开始头痛，隐约想起伟人几句词：  
可上九天揽月，可下五洋捉鳖。谈笑凯歌还。

三、

这位运动细胞发达的伤患在攀岩时不慎摔伤。  
哼哈二将拿了病历本来。  
阮主任见姓名年龄电话都是空的，直接翻开提笔，“名字。”  
“草原的原，原萌。”  
后面那个字含含糊糊的故意不说清，阮主任淡淡看他一眼，“原什么？”  
对面咬牙切齿，“……萌，草字头的萌。”

四、

这位原姓三十岁成功青年没骨折，但是伤处有积液。阮主任开单让他拍片看积液情况，抽液后加压包扎，这几天避免活动，最好卧床。  
原萌抗议，“不行，我没办法卧床——”  
阮主任把单子交给送他来的人，一锤定音，“那就住院吧。”

五、

“张总您好，是我，明天我可能来不了……”  
“嗨，凯瑟琳，可以为我留个口讯吗……”  
阮主任见他给各方投资人打电话，语调百变，应对如流，忍不住笑了一下，觉得这恐怕是他们医院现有的最有趣病人了。

六、

当晚阮主任换下白大褂去停车场，刚出电梯眼前就蹿来一个庞然大物。  
他把那庞然大物接住一看，急不可待，一瘸一拐，不是从住院部偷溜的人是谁。  
好不容易溜到这里，四目相对，场面一时非常尴尬。  
对方打个哈哈，“真巧，阮主任您也出来遛弯啊？”  
阮主任微微一笑，“遛完了吗？”  
答得异常果断，“完了。”  
阮主任按住电梯，“我送你回去。”

六、

落跑失败，大好青年扼腕。  
一边扼，一边想起自己方才一个趔趄，又撞人家怀里了。  
今天第二次了啊。他瞄了阮主任一眼，微妙地想。  
今天第二次了。阮主任看了他后脑勺一眼，也在想。

七、

交代病房护士看严了，阮主任临走，听见一个声音在那瞎侃。  
“……私立外资医院良心就是大大的黑，公立医院巴不得你别占床位，到了私立医院就是不用住院的事都非要你住院……阴谋，都是创收的阴谋……”  
他眼皮一跳，那种隐隐约约的头痛又起来了。

八、

一天后，住院病人非要出院，护士不得已，通知阮主任。  
阮主任来看了那个人一眼，“怎么了？”  
那个人又是一脸惨痛，“我才不在两天，我请的审计和设计部都打起来了。”  
阮主任对护士简短吩咐，转过来，“走吧。”  
“啊？”  
那个人才发现他没穿白大褂。  
“没班了，我送你去。”

九、

见到阮主任的车，某人吹了声口哨。  
阮主任看他一眼，“你的车也不差吧。”  
“不一样。”那个人单腿爬上座位，“我的车是买来装门面的，创业嘛，不能让人小看。”  
阮主任侧对他一笑，转个话题，“怎么急，必须要去？”  
那个人又是一脸惨痛，“你不知道现在审计师的薪资水平，更别提有IT基础的审计了，这还是我砸锅卖铁请起来的，要是他跑了我真要卖车了。”  
麻雀大小的公司，现在就请审计，还是一流审计。  
但偏是这样的事该去做，这样的钱应该花。不在初期就建立流程规范，规模大了再反过来规整，伤筋动骨，耗费的成本更高。  
阮主任见他不耐烦盼早点到，不由得又露出一点笑意。  
有这样的眼界，这样的魄力，做什么会不成。

十、

例行到病房转一圈，某个快出院的人病房特别热闹，正在用平板电脑和人视频聊天。  
屏幕上是个抱维尼熊的小女孩，因为时差，已经在上床睡觉前，穿着睡衣，软软地用英语问，“你会不会回来陪我们过圣诞？”  
那个伤患笑得见牙不见眼，“圣诞不一定，要是圣诞回不来，我就来陪你过复活节。”  
阮主任敲了敲门，在他身后看见屏幕，“你女儿？”  
“我哥的女儿，我侄女。我爸妈和大哥一家都在美国。”伤患转过头，眼睛一亮，然后故意问，“您还想了解什么呀？”  
阮主任在手上的册子里签下几个字，出门走了。  
那个笑嘻嘻的声音还跟在他身后。  
“我单身啊！”

十一、

青年才俊原总和人有约。  
约在一个气氛很小资的，同志酒吧。  
原总性别男，爱好男。他约的人性别男，爱好应该也是男。  
原总提前五分钟到，发现对方已经早到了不止五分钟。桌上那杯马天尼下去一半，那个人虽然还是成熟淡然的样子，但是领扣第一粒已经解开。  
周围不少视线暗暗觊觎。  
原总一屁股坐到他身边，端起他的酒喝了一口。  
“我还以为您不敢来呢。”  
“为什么不敢？”  
“医生和患者约会可不道德啊。”  
他们都接受的西方教育，医患的这种关系是被医疗道德规章禁止的。  
对面点头，故作姿态地看表，“距我们正式结束医患关系已经过了五十二小时又三十四分钟。”  
原总拖长声音，“所以——”  
调酒师送上一杯酒，对面的人一笑，眼角的细纹都很动人，把酒推过去，“所以别喝我的酒了，这杯我请你。”  
原总心脏骤停，然后又跳得飞快。  
他低声骂句Cao，然后宣示主权似的狠狠吻上去。

十二、

原总发现阮主任的房子比自己的房子离公司近，于是喜滋滋地拎包搬入。  
阮主任是正经书香门第，祖父认为，唯有兰草可喻君子，因此他的名字里有个“兰”字。  
某天原总跟父母兄嫂小侄女视频，原妈妈一个不小心，说溜了一句，“萌萌。”  
原总一脸惨痛，“妈，说了别这么叫我！”  
阮主任在家听着，那天晚上就特意重复了一次，“萌萌？”  
原总愣了两秒，咬牙切齿反击，“……兰兰？”  
结果第二天罕见的上班迟到，疑似昨晚拉伤了韧带。

十三、

原家父母也很是纠结了几天。  
阮主任外貌比较有迷惑性，最开始参与视频，原家父母还以为他只比儿子大个五六岁，后来知道相差十岁，未免差得有点多，心里不由得打个疙瘩。  
见小儿子实在中意，也不好和儿子说，只好彼此开解。  
原妈妈一声长叹，安慰老伴，“所谓女……不管是男是女，那什么大三，抱金砖。你就当咱们儿子抱了三块金砖吧。”

END


End file.
